The assignee of the present invention has heretofore developed photoelectric effect image sensors. Exemplary photoelectric effect image sensors are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/919,715, entitled “Photoelectric Imaging Sensor and Method”, for example, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
An exemplary photoelectric effect image sensor, as is generally disclosed in the above-referenced patent application, comprises a bias frame and electron collector disposed adjacent to an electron emissive photosensitive material which is disposed adjacent to a capacitive charge storage material. Gating circuitry is coupled to the bias frame and electron collector and to the capacitor charge storage material. However, such a photoelectric effect image sensor, without enhancement, cannot provide high resolution color imaging. Furthermore such a photoelectric effect image sensor cannot split color into three channels.